Unexpected
by CastleFan47
Summary: Castle and Beckett are getting married!... But what if something happens and it changes everything?


**So.. This is my first fic :D**

**I will try to update as soon as possible and hope you guys like it!:)**

* * *

She wasn't moving, she just couldn't move she was frozen, she didn't know what to do now, the ambulance just left and they didn't let her go in with him. She was replaying that scene again, making sure that what happened was real. A few minutes ago castle and she were saying their vows, they kissed and seconds after he got shot. What the hell happened!? She was asking to herself that over and over again.

**_3 HOURS EARLIER_**

She was looking at herself in the mirror. Kate Beckett, was about to marry her one and done, the man that is like a nine year old on a sugar rush, but she loved him.

A stupid smile appeared in her face, she was happy, she was really happy.

"Knock Knock, can I come in?" Lanie said while opening the door

"You are already in Lanie" Said Beckett

"Hey, how are you doing girl! Today is the big day, aren't you nervous?"

"What do you think Lanie? I am so nervous! But you know what!? I'm marrying the best man in the world, and that makes everything better."

"Wow! Katherine Beckett you are so in love! And I'm glad you are happy girl! You deserve it."

"Thanks Lanie" Beckett hugged her.

*Meanwhile in Castle's room*

"Bro today is your wedding and you aren't even a little bit nervous?" said Esposito to Castle

"Why would I be? I'm marrying the love of my life" Said Castle while he grab the tie

"He's right, on my wedding I was nervous at the beginning but when I saw Jenny I forgot about everything and I just thought about how lucky I was"

"See Espo! I love Beckett and there's no reason to be nervous"

"Okay Castle! So you need help with something?" asked Espo

"Not really, but thanks guys"

"Okay bro, we are going to see how Beckett is doing, see you later"

"Okay, tell her I love her" Castle said

When Esposito and Ryan left, he kept looking at himself and he started to talk to the mirror.

"Nervous? Why would I be nervous? Right? Richard Castle You do tours, sign autographs and you do interviews on TV! Why are you nervous on your wedding day? Come on!"

"I think I should go and get a drink maybe talk to Lanie to see how is Beckett doing. Yes! That's exactly what I'm going to do!"

**_ 1 HOUR EARLIER_**

"You need help with anything Beckett?" said Ryan

"YES! I can't find my shoes! I don't know where I left my shoes!"

"Hey Beckett calm down, We will help you to find them just relax" said Esposito with a smile

"Thanks!"

"So how are you doing? Only a few minutes left until the wedding" Said Espo while searching under the bed.

"Yeah! Are you okay?" Said Ryan while searching in the bathroom.

"Yes guys! I'm fine, I just want everything to be as planned, I want this day to be a special one." She said

"Found them!" Ryan shouted "Your shoes were in the shower"

"Really? I don't know how they ended up there!" She said while going back to her room.

"So you need help with something else?"

"Nope thanks guys!" She said while putting her shoes on "Aaaand I'm ready!"

"Wow Beckett you look amazing" Espo said

"Stunning" said Ryan

"Thanks" she said smiling

"Anyway, Beckett we have to get going to the church" Ryan said

"Yeah! See you there"

**_THE WEDDING_**

But what do we mean by love? When we love, we see things other people do not see. We see beneath the surface, to the qualities, which make our beloved special and unique. To see with loving eyes, is to know inner beauty. And to be loved is to be seen, and known, as we are known to no other. One who loves us, gives us a unique gift: a piece of ourselves, but a piece that only they could give us.

"You look amazing Kate!"

"You don't look so bad yourself either Rick" They both whispered

In this day Katherine Houghton Beckett and Richard Edgar Castle proclaim their love and commitment to the world, and we gather here to rejoice, with and for them, in the new life they now undertake together.

"I, take you Katherine Houghton Beckett to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us"

"I, take you Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us"

You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss.

And they kissed, a short sweet kiss that had a lot of meaning for them.

They were walking through the aisle when a loud sound echoes throughout the church, it was a shot gun.

"EVERYBODY ON THE GROUND NOW!" Espo, Ryan and Beckett Shouted.

"Beeee..Beckett" Castle hardly said

"Castle! No castle! Not you! Not you come on! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

"Beckett… I'm..I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"I just… ruined our wedding… day"

"It's not your fault!"

"I…I LOVE YOU!" and he closed his eyes

"Castle no come on stay with me! Talk to me! Come on! CALL AN AMBULANCE NOW SOMEONE!"

"Beckett they are on their way!" Espo said

"Come on Castle you can do it! You will be okay! I love you! Come on don't do this! Open your eyes! Dammit Castle open your eyes!" She said while she was pressing his chest. She was trying so hard not to cry but she couldn't stop the tears to fall.

"There's too much blood Espo!" She said

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
